Cellblock Tango
by comptine
Summary: AU Murder's Row can be a dangerous place. The bars sliding closed can give even the most seasoned of criminals shivers. Ty Lee learns that even the most horrid of murders have two sides. These murderesses are just victims of jazz, liquor and men.
1. New Meat

For this story I told each girl's story differently, I don't know why but it kind of gives her a style…anyway, enjoy! Somewhat Ty Lee centric, the characteristics of each girl doesn't match what/how she looked/or was doing in the film Chicago.

I should be working on my stuff that isn't finished, but sadly I've had to big a block... and this fic was such a clear winnah in the poll so...sue me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Cellblock Tango from the film Chicago.

* * *

**Cellblock Tango**

**Chapter 1**

**New Meat**

-

"New meat!" followed by the rattling of bars greeted the girl as the doors opened wide. The girl held her head, avoiding catching anyone's eye. The bars kept rattling and name-calling followed her until she reached a cell. The guard pushed her in and the door slid to a close keeping her locked away from the rest of the world. She wandered over to her bed and sat down, trying to get used the fact that she was now a criminal; she had killed someone, not without good reason but killed nonetheless. She wanted to cry, she wanted to back at home with her husband and she wanted out of these itchy prisoner's clothes.

"New meat…hey new meat…" a voice whispered to her. The girl looked up to the cell across from hers. A woman was leaning against the bars; a cigarette in one hand while a cloud of smoke blew from her red lips, staining the lipstick a slight grey.

"I've got a name." she said angrily, she didn't want to talk at the moment, nursing her wounded pride in a corner seemed to be a bigger priority.

"I'm sure you do, but here," she took another draw from her cigarette, "you're just a number."

"It's Ty Lee." She ignored the older woman's label system.

The cloud of smoke dissipated and Ty Lee could see her face clearly; it was sharp, a hard jaw line and a heart shaped face framed by deep brown locks of hair. The amber eyes were glowing making Ty Lee shiver, "Azula."

"Azula," Ty Lee's face lit up, "Azula Sozin! You were in the papers!"

"That's me," another puff of smoke, "killed my husband."

"I remember…you were big news. Headlines for weeks!" funny thing to be excited about, having unflattering pictures of you postered everywhere coast-to-coast, everyone knowing and (mostly) cursing your name to a horrible death.

"Not anymore," a draw from the cigarette, "the people get bored and need new stuff.

Ty Lee nods and for a few moments she watches Azula blow smoke from her nose, "Why did you do it?" she asks suddenly.

"Do what? Listen sweet cheeks I don't have a lot of time so let's cut to the chase."

Ty Lee stood up, "Killed your husband, why'd you do it?" her hands were clutching the bars, eyes big and face a flushed mess of blotched spots. Azula took a deep breath, letting her hand holding the cigarette fall to her side. Her eyes were half lidded and the stench of old smoke had finally reached Ty Lee, making her cough slightly. When her fit had died down she looked up to see Azula back on her cigarette and talking.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down?

Like Jet."

* * *

"I'm home!" the door slammed followed by two high heels being thrown off their feet and into the wall. No response, only the gentle drone of the television. "Jet?" the younger looking Azula poked her head around the corner, letting her hair out of its tight bun to settle at her shoulders. Again no response only _pop_. 

Azula turns the corner, today was not a good day at the office, busy, the heater was down and endless phone calls. She comes home to this, her husband, lying on the couch and drinking a beer and chewing. No, not chewing. Popping. A vein was clearly strained at her neck.

"Oh Jet…didn't you hear me come in?"

_Pop_.

The vein grew.

"You pop that gum one more time." Azula was past gentle banter, her temper was tried and she was on full-bodied threats. There was a pause while the bubble grew. The stink of Jet's beer and the wet mold of their apartment reigned. Azula watches, foot tapping and eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Pop_.

* * *

"So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots..." 

"But you killed him." Ty Lee interrupted.

"...Into his head."

The last three words were greeted by a silence from Ty Lee. Some how this threw it all into perspective, she had done the same, maybe not with a shotgun but she had shot someone. She was a criminal. Talking about killing people as if it happened every day. Azula was grinning at her as if she knew exactly what Ty Lee was going through. With a short laugh, "Not a very nice feeling is it?" Azula said knowingly taking another inhale from her cigarette. A cry escaped from Ty Lee and she clamped a hand on her mouth, hoping to keep her breakfast down, "Like you're about to throw up you're so sick with yourself. Pure self-torture, you'll have nightmares the first few nights and when you wake up panting and barely containing your screams, no one will be there. You're all alone here sweet cheeks. All alone." And with another short cackle, Azula flicked her cigarette into a nearby drain and meandered over to her bed.

Ty Lee's vision tunneled and soon all she could she was the filthy base of a latrine. Her nose was filled a sticky and bitter odor that she couldn't quite locate and with every hiccup a small piece of food with get caught in her throat before being swallowed with a gasp. She stumbled to the sink and splashed water on her face. Her vision became fuzzy and the water turned crimson. She was back her bathroom, washing off a small pistol, eyes blurred from tears and her white silky nightgown covered in blood. Teo's blood. She looked around to see his body still lying there, the fancy tux growing damp from the hole in his chest. She fell to her knees, hand still clamped over her mouth. The cell swirled back into focus. Water was running over the edge of the sink and slowly dripped into the drain. Her vision darkened and she collapsed beside the running water, mouth agape like a fish, her hands lying dramatically and her hair falling out of its plait.

* * *

Thoughts? Concerns? 

This wasn't edited by my beta so lots of mistakes here and there...my inner editor is the fail.


	2. Devil's Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Cellblock Tango from the film Chicago.

* * *

**Cellblock Tango**

**Chapter 2**

**Devil's Smile**

-

Ty Lee noticed, as time went on that there was a core group, six Femmes Fatales. Azula, Toph, Jin, Mai, Katara and Suki. After the first few days Ty Lee became somewhat of a half member; the girls seemed to like Ty Lee and were kind to her, well, as kind as six angry and betrayed women could be. The first girl she had met after Azula was Toph Beifong, short, ebony hair in a bun and feisty to the core. Ty Lee was sitting in mess hall, not touching her food in fear that it would come up later, when someone slammed their tray beside her. Ty lee jumped and was met by a devilish smile and a pair of sea foam green eyes. Blind eyes she noted and Top slid into a spot beside her.

"Ah so this is the Ty Lee the world's all riled about," she sat down and held out her hand, "Toph Beifong." She smelt like fresh earth and judging by the dirt in her nails and palm, Toph was an outside girl.

"Nice to meet you."

"Of course it is!" she lets out a bark of laughter.

"So you're going to tell me your story?" Ty Lee asked almost excitedly. Hearing other people's stories somehow made her feel less guilty about her own murder history. Toph looked at her before smiling again, almost as if she was expecting to be pestered for her own murder history.

"My story?" Toph voice lowered an octave and changed into a more dulcet tone, like she was telling a bedtime story, "I met Sokka from The Water Tribe about two years ago…"

* * *

"So you're single?" a coy question. 

"Of course, why else would I be here?"

_So, we started living together._

-

"See you later."

"You to." A kiss goodbye.

_He'd go to work; he'd come home, _

-

"Chicken? Again?" a whiney voice.

"You bet your garters."

_I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner._

-

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Miss Beifong. I followed him and it's true." A sad truth.

_And then I found out,_

-

"Anything new at the office?"

"No." a curt response.

_"Single" he told me?_

-

"I know what you've been up to."

"What do you mean Baby?" an uttered pet name.

"Don't 'Baby' me."

_Single my ass. _

-

"Married?! He said I was married?!"

"Yeah. Married."

"Toph." A nervous laugh. "Why would I lie to you?"

_Not only was he married_

-

"The detective said six wives." An accusation.

"Well he's a liar."

_...Oh, no, he had six wives._

-

"And why would he lie about that?" arms crossed.

_One of those Mormons, you know. _

-

"Just drop it. You're the only one for me."

"Promise?" a honest question.

"Promise." An un-honest answer.

_So that night, when he came home from work._

-

"Here…let's seal it with a drink." The clink of a glass.

_I fixed him his drink as usual._

* * *

You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic." 

"You poisoned him!?"

"Yeah I can't stand the smell of blood and it's hard to get out of fabric." She smiles that devil's smile.

"I'm gonna go." Ty Lee left without a second glance. Toph's blind eyes bore into her back with unnatural precision.

* * *

That night Ty Lee wakes up in a sweat, just as Azula predicted she would. The moon peaked at her as she cried softly into her sheet. She was alone, just as Azula predicted she would be. The sound of her own labored breathing woke up a few other cell mates and instead of offering comforting words they yelled at her to suck it up and shut the hell up. Ty Lee's brown eyes were watery and she was resisting breaking down into sobs. She lay her aching head back down, listening to her heart beat rapidly and she shut her eyes trying to get rid of the bloody nightmare she had just woken from. She cracked open an eye and in a cell across from hers she could see the glow of a cigarette. It would flare momentarily before fading into the stony darkness before alighting again. It was hypnotizing, the steady cycle of the ember, the grey smoke occasionally breaking free from the darkness and floating across the moon's beams and the rhythmical stomp of the guards as they patrolled, all coaxed her back into a fitful sleep under the moon's peeping but watchful eye.

* * *

-A/N

I would have to say Toph's is definitely my favourite! I just kinda liked the way I wrote it. If that doesn't sound egotistical then I'm the Avatar!


	3. Antithesis

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Cellblock Tango from the film Chicago.

* * *

**Cellblock Tango**

**Chapter 3**

**Antithesis**

-

The next female Ty Lee was Mai, the antithesis of everything Ty Lee was. Black clothing, dark hair falling limp and unkempt around a long pale face. The woman oozed a hate for the rest of the world and was pure cynicism. She was sitting at a table, feet up on table, a toothpick digging at her pink gums. As Ty Lee approached keen to make herself known to everyone she found Mai had an odour of blade around her. If that was possible to smell. Ty Lee's normal charisma quailed by Mai's outright gloominess. If she had her way she would've hightailed it and saved their meeting for a later time but Mai's black eyes caught hers sealing the deal. Mai dragged herself to her feet, flicking the toothpick away and wandered over lazily, her arms crossing along the way. She started talking and Ty Lee watching with wide-eyes.

* * *

A pale girl standing in a small kitchen. To her right a busy street, six stories down, and her left the rest of her humble abode. A chicken in front of her, her left hand holds the chicken steady, the right a large knife. She hums a lullaby completely at ease.

The door slams open. A man with dark brown hair and Azula's amber eyes storms in. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says disrupting the calm that the pale girl was in. She yells back but he's not listening and the only sentence the man yells is "you been screwin' the milkman!" He runs forwards, arms outstretched and aiming for her neck. The right hand wields the blade. A soft thump followed by another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another…

Silence. Followed by the dropping of a knife. The whirl of sirens. The soft hum of a long forgotten lullaby. The door is thrown off its hinges. The pale girl comes quietly almost contentedly. The police put her in the car; she sits calmly dark eyes showing no emotion.

Even when her cell door slams shut she doesn't finch, only looks bored.

* * *

"Ten times?"

"Well eleven though they didn't count the picky toe missing, I told them it was cut when I dropped the knife," She searched in her pockets for another toothpick, "a complete accident."

Ty Lee stared at her, "Right, I'm Ty Lee."

She didn't hold out a hand, "Mai Omashu. So the interrogation's over then?"

"It wasn't an interrogation."

"Sure."

"It wasn't! I didn't ask you to tell your story!"

"Whatever Sweetheart." She brushes by leaving Ty Lee speechless. A tendril of a song reaches her ears and when she turns, Mai is sauntering away a small knife playing and flipping between her long fingers.

* * *

The flash of the camera. The shine of the flashlight in your eyes. Teo's body under a sheet. The interrogation. The police's cigarette smoke floating in the low lamplight. Haru's confession, "Here I am working ten hours a day while she's fooling around." The scapegoat now dead leaves only the shepherdess. Ty Lee's small form crouched in a corner. "I did it out of self defence." She lies. A raised eyebrow. The weapon is found, bloody in her dresser. She feels like fainting. The room spins as Teo's body is moved. The policeman approaches, the silver bracelets at his belt. "You'll have to be coming with us now." The click of handcuffs. The old lady watching from her door. "Tut tut I knew that Ty Lee was trouble. I just knew it." The cold outside. She's still in an nightgown. The car door opens. Pushed roughly inside. The door slams.

-

Ty Lee sat up in her bed, clutching her heart and her breathing erratic.

"Something wrong?" a guard pauses in his rounds and looks in, his flashlight taps on the bars.

"No. Nothing's wrong." She calms down though her hand is still grasping her chest. The guard shrugs and keeps walking his lamp being dragged across the bars. She sits in a corner for the rest of the night, a blanket pulled up to her chin while her eyes and squeezed shut and she rocks back and forth.


	4. Honest Convict

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Cellblock Tango from the film Chicago.

* * *

**Cellblock Tango**

**Chapter 4**

**Honest Convict**

-

Jin, Ty Lee was most eager to meet. She had once lived in Ba Sing Se, Jin's hometown so some thin connection was between them. Jin was at a table, sipping a cup of tea, the steam hiding her face before she'd reappear the cup back at her lips. Jasmine floated around Jin as Ty Lee took the seat opposite from her.

"Can I help you?" Jin asked her eyes fixed on Ty Lee.

"Just wanted to say hello."

"And?"

Ty Lee looked taken aback, "Well…I guess that's it."

"Oh what I'm not good enough?!"

"Uhh…Okay, wait I'm confused," Ty Lee leaned closer, "good enough for what?"

"Oh I've heard what you've been doing. Asking everyone their stories." She slammed the cup down.

"Well sure…I just thought you didn't want to tell me…"

Jin calmed down, "Look I'm sorry, just a little anxious about my upcoming trial…" she smiled apologetically, "So you wanna hear it?"

"Please."

Jin takes a deep breath before launching into a hurried gab in her own native tongue. "Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg..."

"Yeah, but did you do it?" Ty Lee asked rapt with attention, the story sounded exciting even though she didn't understand a word of it.

"Uh uh, not guilty!" the tea slopped over the side of the teacup as it was slammed down. "Not guilty."

* * *

The cold snow. The stone building. The shine of a spotlight. The gentle rumble of the car below her. In the distance a dog barks breaking the snow's absolute silence. 

"Turn around." The old matron barks the order, "and take off that silly frilly gown."

Ty Lee's happy to oblige, she takes off the bloodstained garment and throws it in the garbage.

"Height: 5'6. Weight: 120. Come along now, we need to take your picture."

Ty Lee follows like a puppy, she's handed some kind of board with her information on it. She's not thinking, she's still in shock.

-

"Ty Lee…hey Ty Lee…" someone shakes her gently; she wakes with a start looking around wildly. Jin is in front of her; hazel eyes concerned, the cup of tea forgotten, "Are you alright? You kind of spaced out or something…"

She takes a few gasping breaths, "fine, I'm fine…just need to lie down." She walks away, Jin's hand falls from Ty Lee's shoulder back to the table and then moves to her cup. Ty Lee puts a hand on the wall, steadying herself. She looks around to see Jin, a cloud of steam covering her face.

"I believe you." She says to no one in particular, "But will anyone else?"

-

* * *

blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ah

That's all I have to say and now Toph with the weather.

Toph: Thanks Brodie, it seems we're having a low front of Writer's Block coming in with a 30 chance of showers. Higher up you can see Finals on the way! Back to you Brodie.

Brodie: I'm sure I'll be feeling that one. In other news...I'm getting my finals which include:

French 30

Science 10

Math 10

Social Studies 10

yays


	5. Mine's From New Jersey

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Cellblock Tango from the film Chicago.

A/N- Seems to be confusion about what this story is about. Ty Lee's in jail, she meets 6 other girls and they all share their stories. It's that simple:D

And Jin spoke in Hungarian I couldn't find a half-decent translation so it had to stay the same, sorry.

* * *

**Cellblock Tango**

**Chapter 5**

**Mine's From New Jersey**

-

The sun was high in the day when Ty Lee met Suki. She was sitting in the shade; her back leaning against the cold stone, and a fan in her hand while her heavy makeup was running along with her sweat. Ty Lee approached and Suki's face turned to her and a smile curled her painted lips, "Ah, so you've finally found me."

"Yes, I'm Ty Lee."

Suki patted a patch of ground beside her, "Come sit." Ty Lee obliged and Suki leaned her head against the stone, with her eyes closed she asked, "So I've heard you've been asking questions, is it true?"

"Just trying to get to know my cellmates."

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England."

"I didn't know her Majesty had a sense of humor."

Suki sighed, almost contentedly, "You've got me there, so I guess you want my story then?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"My friend, Yue and I had this double act and my husband, Sokka, traveled around with us,"

"Wasn't Toph's husband Sokka?"

"No, my Sokka was from New Jersey, as I was saying,

For the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row. One two three four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.

* * *

"And then I said, I said, if that's a cigar then I'm Al Capone!" the dolled-up Suki finished her story and the three of them laughed drunkenly. Yue took another swing from the unnamed liquid while Sokka hiccupped slightly. Suki reached for the ice bucket and looked inside. 

"Uh-oh…" she turned it upside-down, "all gone!" they all giggled stupidly.

"You better go get some!"

"No duh, I'll be back soon."

* * *

I come back, open the door and there's Yue and Sokka doing Number Seventeen- 

The spread eagle." Suki took a deep breath, "Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead."

She let out a small laugh and closed her eyes, waiting for Ty Lee to respond. Nothing from her companion.

"Ty Lee?" she looks over to see Ty Lee slumped against the wall in a dead faint, "Shit."

-

"She really hit her head…"

"Shut it, she fainted 'cause of the heat."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"I'll tell you whatever I want!"

"Will you both shut it! She's waking up." Ty Lee's eyes flickered open; Katara was leaning over her, azure eyes inches from hers, "Welcome back from the other side."

Ty Lee tried to sit up but was forced back by a tanned hand, "What happened?"

"You fainted from the heat." Mai interject, examining her nails.

"Oh…you're all here…" She looks around; Azula is looking out the window, a cigarette predictably in her hand, Toph's at the bottom of her bed, grinning broadly, Mai leaning against a wall, Jin standing behind Katara, Suki holding her hand both of them looking worried. Katara was smiling, relief all over her face.

"Of course we're here, you're one of us now."

Before Ty Lee could melt in the relief of being accepted the main door banged open followed by the flash of camera, the questions of the reporter mob and a warm gust of air. The seven girls all ran to the railing to see the new girl dragged in. She was wearing a brassier and a long fur coat practically being dragged by two officers.

"Could you say two words for my newspaper Mrs. Asai?"

"Screw two I'll say three: Go to hell!"

"Are you sorry Mrs. Song?"

"Sure I'm sorry, sorry I got caught!"

She was forced to a stop and a poor reporter was right in front of her, jumping on the opportunity he asked, "Did you know these two ladies personally?"

Mrs. Asai stopped and thrust her chest out, "Did you know these two ladies personally?" she said in a dangerously seductive voice, "was that your question?" The reporter nodded dumbly, with a swift kick Song Asai caught him between the legs causing him to keel over and more cameras to flash.

"She's going to be a riot."


	6. Miss Murder

**Bold Katara's logic side**

_Italics Katara's fluffy, lovely-dovey side._

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Cellblock Tango from the film Chicago.

* * *

**Cellblock Tango**

**Chapter 6**

**Miss Murder  
**

-

Katara Kirima was exotic. Tanned skin, flowing chocolate tresses and bright blue eyes made Ty Lee reluctant to approach her at first. She was with Toph, talking away while Toph would occasionally laugh or add her own comment. The pure innocence Katara radiated made Ty Lee doubt the reason she was here, surely something so clean couldn't be found with the scum of the underworld here. _I'm the scum of the underworld_ Ty Lee had to remind herself. Ty Lee walked towards them causing Katara to stop talking and eye her with one of her sapphire orbs. A scent of fresh snow hung around Katara and her voice was light and friendly, "Ty Lee isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Ty Lee didn't know she was addressing her so formally Katara just seemed like the older more responsible out of the six.

The title made Katara laugh, "Please don't make me sound so old, I'm just Katara."

"Well I'll be leaving you two ladies to your devices." Toph stood up brushed herself off and bowed, "good day." and strutted off, hands behind her back, chest out and nose high leaving Katara and Ty Lee laughing.

"So I heard what you've been doin'."

"Have you now?"

"Of course, not a lot of girls would have the guts to ask others how and why the committed bloody murder."

"That's putting it bluntly."

"So let me see…it was 4, no, 6 months ago."

* * *

"Oh Aang it's beautiful!" Katara stands in front of a painting of an elegant skyline, the sun just creeping up through their high-rise window illuminating a small kitchen and dozens of finished, half-finished and blank canvases. 

A young man with black hair wandered out of a room, wearing only boxers and stretching luxuriously, "You really think so?"

"Of course I do," she walked over and snaked her arms around his neck, "You are my sensitive little painter aren't you."

Instead of answering he swooped down and kissed her, between the fondling and the kisses he said, "I have to go out tonight."

She stopped immediately and looked at him, "Again?"

"It's business stuff." He said shiftily and removed her arms from his neck, "I'll be back in time for dinner." He walks away into a room leaving Katara to stare at the skyline outside her window and trapped the in canvas.

-

_I really shouldn't be following him._

**Yes you should, who knows what he could be up to!**

_Still I feel guilty._

**Think about it, if you follow him and find out it's just a business trip you won't have to worry and we can go home and eat flippin' cupcakes and be jolly and all that fun stuff.**

_Fine, there he is… _Katara looked in a window where her fiancé had disappeared inside.

_See, he's just meeting with some friends…_

**Okay, so your husband sneaks out on a supposed business meeting and you're telling me that those three young attractive women and one handsome man are going to buy his paintings?**

_That is exactly what I'm telling you._

**Oh…wait a second, what is our dear Aang doing?**

_Getting to know them?_

**With no shirt and his tongue?**

-

"I'm home Katara!" Aang closed the door, "I think they're going to buy some of my work!"

"That's…" Katara emerged from a room, wearing red lingerie set while a red, silk ribbon was twisted around her hands, "great."

Aang stared and Katara took slow steps forward, still winding the ribbon around her hands. She got closer and flicked the ribbon around the back of Aang's neck to draw him closer to her face. He reached in for a kiss but Katara placed a single fingers to his lips silencing the words, "What are their names?" she asked.

"Whose names?" Aang breathed in her smell, she was tempting him with her lips

"Those girls you were just with…" she said it calmly, luring him into a false sense of security.

"Meng, Coco, On-Ji and Foamy." He said not even realizing what he was saying.

* * *

I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead." She sighed heavily, "I guess I overacted a bit." 

"Yeah." Ty Lee's voice was strained, "Just a bit."

-

That night Ty Lee was woken up by the same dream she had been having for the past three weeks. She had grown used to it but that didn't make it any more bearable. She wandered over to her window and looked outside. Past the bars she could see the small grounds that they were allowed to sit and walk around in. It was what was on the other side of the wall that bothered her. Murder's Row was the highest point in the jail and from Ty Lee's view she could see the gallows. A rope hanging from the piece of wood, swaying in a night breeze. It sent shivers up her spine and she immediately turned her head to avoid staring at what very well be her future.


	7. My Story

Finally! Here it is! And for purposes unknown Teo can walk in this fic…it's a miracle!

Oh, and he's going to be OOC…sorry. There's a severe lack of men in Avatar…

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Cellblock Tango from the film Chicago.

* * *

**Cellblock Tango**

**Chapter 7**

**My Story**

_-_

_You pop that gum one more time!_

_-_

_Single my ass._

_-_

_Ten times!_

_-_

_Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe._

_-_

_Number seventeen-the spread eagle._

_-_

_Artistic differences._

-

"Well it's your turn Ty Lee," Azula smashed the cigarette's head into the wall, "we told you our stories so spit yours out."

Ty Lee was cornered; Suki and Jin were standing at the entrance of her cell acting as bodyguards while Toph and Katara sat on either side of her. Katara putting a comforting hand on Ty Lee's leg. Mai was sitting in a corner, playing with a dull nail file and Azula was standing right in front of her, looking expectant.

"Okay, okay fine."

* * *

"Teo," Ty Lee's big brown eyes were looking at him, pouting slightly. She was sitting on a bed wearing a pink lingerie dress; her hair was slightly ruffled as well as the sheets. Anybody could look into the room and could tell a small roll in the hay had just happened.

The man before her was pulling on pants, a small cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth, "Yeah babe?" he said and the cigarette wiggled.

"Do you really think I'm gonna be a star?" Ty lee asked getting up from the bed and wrapping her arms around his.

Teo quickly shook out of her grasp and glared at her, "Do you want the truth?" Ty Lee nodded and Teo ground the cigarette into an ashtray, "I think you're a mediocre singer and will always just be a mechanic's wife."

"What?" Ty Lee was close to tears now, shaking slightly, "Why did you lie? You said that you could get me places."

Teo's glasses flashed as he looked at her, "I'd say anything to get a piece," he slapped her rear, "A piece of that."

By now Ty Lee was in tears and crying softly she only managed to blubber, "You lied."

Teo stopped getting ready and gave Ty Lee a cold look, "That's Chicago for you sweet cheeks." He tried to walk away but the click of gun followed by a bullet singing through the air stopped him dead.

* * *

"I cheated on my husband, killed someone" Ty Lee wiped away a few tears, "Just so I could be a singer." She burst into tears. But no comforting hand found her shoulder; all she could hear between her sobs was the slow walk of her fellow inmates as they left her cell. She kept crying, when the truth had finally left her lips she had felt a large weight lifted from her shoulders.

When the moon was high in the stars it peeked into Ty Lee's cell, illuminating her sleeping figure. Her breathing was deep and calm.

No nightmares haunted her mind anymore.

She was a murderess.

She was one of them.

She was guilty.

She was scum.

She was free.

-

**The End**

* * *

A/N

This ending isn't really that great, but I liked it. And this is finally done.


End file.
